ME PREGUNTO
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: "Me pregunto que se siente ser amado" le confesó y esa tarde ambos lo descubrirían.


**ME PREGUNTO **

**POR MIMICAT**

Ella estaba sentada a la orilla del lago, había pasado ya tanto tiempo, tanto… sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte, observando el ocaso, lleno de tintes rojos, su corazón luchaba en una vorágine de sentimientos.

Él la miró desde lejos, caminaba también por el bosque y se acercó al lago, cuando la vio ahí también, su corazón latió rápidamente, al llegar a ella se sentó a su lado y la miró

No dijo nada, en el silencio mirándose a los ojos se decían tantas cosas el uno al otro, ella lo miraba diferente, desde hacía algún tiempo. Él lo supo hacía poco, cuando volvió de la Universidad, se había graduado y empezaba a ocuparse de los negocios familiares. Parecía que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, que las cosas estaban bien, que tenía un futuro por delante y nada le impediría ser feliz.

Pero ella llenaba sus pensamientos, cada visita a casa, cada oportunidad para estar cerca, llenarse con su presencia aunque ella no lo mirara, aunque no quisiera ni siquiera estar junto a él. Él simplemente la trataba con naturalidad, sin acosarla, como el caballero en el que se había convertido.

No había vuelto a ver al Inglés, eso la había consumido, él podía ver el dolor de su corazón. Él la comprendía, pues como ella también amaba con locura, también añoraba estrechar y besar con amor… con pasión. En eso eran iguales amaban con una intensidad tan grande que cerraba su corazón para dejar entrar a alguien más. No había nadie en su corazón más que ella, así como el inglés llenaba el femenino corazón. Pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarla.

Porque su fragilidad lo cautivaba, aún haciéndose la fuerte frente al mundo.

Porque su autenticidad era ejemplo, pues era ella misma siempre sin importar nada más.

Porque a pesar de sus sufrimientos sonreía franca y abiertamente

Porque ella amaba por completo… con cada parte de su ser.

Porque era Hermosa, como flor en el verano, perfumada, llena de color, perfecta.

Porque la amaba con todo el corazón, porque amaba su voz y sus ojos…

Después de algunos minutos de mirarse él se animó por fin a hablar.

-Candy, sé muy bien que el tiempo ha pasado y nos ha acercado, ahora… tenemos recuerdos juntos, amigos tú y yo. Pues estamos solos aquí y en Chicago, todos tienen ocupaciones y familias a las cuales dedican su tiempo. Solos tú y yo… caminamos en senderos paralelos, ahora disfrutamos de la compañía que nos prodigamos mutuamente. Imposible pensarlo años atrás –le dijo apartando su mirada de los verdes ojos y fijándola en el horizonte-

Sus ojos ambarinos resplandecían con el sol del ocaso brillando como el oro, iluminando el moreno rostro, tan sereno, tan maduro. Sus facciones eran las de un hombre atractivo como todos los miembros de su familia, la mirada franca, la sonrisa abierta, era distinto pero a la vez el mismo.

Ella lo miraba, escudriñaba su rostro tan de cerca, y descubrió cosas nuevas en él, tantas que le hicieron estremecerse al escuchar su voz, aterciopelada y suave.

-¿Sabes? Muchas veces me he preguntado qué se siente que te miren en secreto, que sigan tus pasos y tus movimientos. Me pregunto qué es el estar en la mente de alguien, que sueñen contigo, que suspiren por ti.

Me pregunto qué se siente que me abracen fuerte con ternura, con amor; qué se siente que anhelen un beso… sólo uno que trastorne la razón.

Qué se siente besar con el alma, con el corazón, estrechándome en sus brazos y que me entreguen el alma y el corazón en la caricia. Quiero ser amado, deseado… comprendido, apreciado, anhelado. Eso quiero Candy… eso quiero tener en mi vida.

-Yo también… –respondió ella en un suspiro- yo también…

Él la miró con asombro, escudriñando el femenino rostro.

-¿Bromeas a caso? –preguntó levantando la ceja- Pero… tú lo sabes, lo sabes… porque eso precisamente es lo que siento por ti.

Ella no apartaba sus ojos de la mirada ambarina que la contemplaba.

-Ahora mismo… lo sabrás… sin duda.

Se acercó sin perder de vista los rojos labios, poniendo la mano en la sonrojada mejilla, sintiendo los sedosos rizos entre sus dedos, su aliento mentolado inundó los sentidos de la rubia al sentir sus labios anhelantes buscando su boca.

Sintió su cuerpo reaccionar a la caricia, como un balde de agua fría que aguzó sus sentidos, sintió la boca varonil anhelante recorrer la suya. Un beso dado con el corazón, suave, lento. Él pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo más a él, ella se aferró al cuello acariciando por primera vez la nuca y la corta cabellera. Se agitó su pecho y perdió el sentido del pudor, se dejó llevar en humedad, labios, susurros, caricias y anhelos. Se dejó besar, se sintió deseada, amada… apreciada.

Él se separó un poco y miró los ojos que amaba, apartó los rizos de la frente y en el fondo de los ojos verdes pudo ver a lo lejos en el fondo un dejo de temor. Soltó el abrazo, la miró de nuevo, pasó su mano por su cabello y se levantó.

Le tendió la mano y juntos caminaron rumbo a la Mansión, al llegar a ella las sombras de la noche habían ganado su lugar en el cielo.

Él la guió hasta su habitación, ella simplemente se dejaba conducir, entraron y cerró la puerta tras de si. La vio con ojos que quemaban como el fuego, la recorrió a placer, ella le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que le incendiaba la piel.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, la atrajo hacia él, pasó ambas manos por su cintura y la estrechó con fuerza. Su rostro estaba muy cerca, nuevamente el mentolado aliento sintió que en su boca con ternura un nuevo beso empezaba a tomar forma. Los masculinos labios viajaban por su boca con hambre, con ansias, con la certeza de saberla suya en ese momento. Tomó lo que le pertenecía recorriendo los femeninos labios con la lengua, incitándole a dejarle entrar para descubrir sus más íntimos secretos. Ella correspondió al beso, aferrándose nuevamente y alborotando los castaños cabellos.

Le invitó entreabriendo la boca a profundizar el beso, fue entonces que se volvió más intenso, ansioso, sin pudor, sin freno. En una danza de lenguas y alientos confundidos, con la vorágine de sensaciones tomando lugar dónde la razón no tiene cabida, se exploraban, se sentían, se reconocían, entraban uno en el otro bebiéndose, bebiéndose la vida. El corazón de ambos latía sin control sólo sonidos ahogados, suaves se escuchaban en la habitación.

¿Un beso te lleva al cielo? ¿es posible esto? Él recién lo estaba descubriendo entre sus labios.

Las masculinas manos le recorrian la espalda sin cesar, sin freno, se abrió paso a la cintura, masajeando las caderas de la rubia que sentía que la vida, en ese momento en cada movimiento un regalo le hacía.

Con intrepidez dejó la boca recorriendo el amado rostro, besando los ojos, las mejillas, la frente, las sienes, la barbilla, con besos atrevidos, ansiosos y húmedos, arrancando expresiones de placer en ella. Se abrió camino por el cuello largo y blanco, dejando un rastro seguido por las manos, llegando hasta el escote del vestido que no le dejaba ir más allá.

Regresó a la boca con renovados bríos, con las manos recorrió los hombros y los brazos. Los botones uno a uno se iban abriendo, dejando semi expuesto el cuerpo. Ella entraba también en su camisa, recorriendo, reconociendo el varonil cuerpo bajo sus dedos.

Avanzó empujándola a la pared cercana, envolviéndola en la prisión de sus brazos, en la prisión de sus besos. Bajo la falda emprendió un nuevo reconocimiento en los muslos delgados y firmes, en la redondez de las caderas, apretando, estrujando, invadiendo con la dureza de su excitación sobre el femenino cuerpo.

Las manos se movieron sobre el vientre, el torso hasta llegar a los pechos. los tomó entre sus manos, masajeando con ardor suavemente, sin prisa, haciendo que la joven gimiera de placer ante el descubrimiento. Un dolor agudo se apoderó de su sexo, un dolor nuevo, ardiente, intenso, haciendo que ella también recorriera el masculino cuerpo acercando la cadera a la rigidez de la entrepierna del moreno.

Se enfrascaron en una danza húmeda de reconocimiento, danzando entre el placer del roce de sus cuerpos, avanzando hasta el lecho, el joven la empujó suavemente hasta ponerla a su merced, bajo su peso.

Las manos de ambos con ansiedad despojaron al otro de las ropas que cubrían los cuerpos, siguiendo el camino de sus labios.

Así es como se entrega el alma, al desnudo, sin pudor, con deseo,

Recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia con las manos, con el alma, con el corazón, con sus besos. Acariciaba con dulce urgencia cada palmo del adorado cuerpo, tomado entre sus manos los blancos pechos, majeando, besando, mordiendo, succionando la vida, el amor y el deseo.

Llenó con masculina presencia esos instantes de descubrimiento, tomó el muslo subiéndolo sobre su pierna, haciéndola estremecer de placer ante el atrevimiento. Ella le miraba con detenimiento, el fuerte torso, los brazos firmes, el perfil perfecto, apretó la cadera del muchacho que gimió ante este gesto. Moviéndose ante la excitación de su sexo.

Un involuntario movimiento tomó lugar en las caderas de la joven, moviéndose para acercarse más a la dureza del otro cuerpo. Él la tomó por la cintura y la embistió en un primer intento, volvió con nuevos bríos para derribar los muros de la virginidad del femenino cuerpo.

En rítmicos movimientos, después del dolor inicial de tenerlo dentro, se miraban uno al otro escudriñando, gimiendo, sintiendo amor por vez primera en un acto carnal que los llevaba al cielo. Él se apartaba por momentos para volver después más fuerte, como tratando de prolongar este placer, este dolor, este sentimiento. .

Se susurraban cosas nuevas, entre embestidas rápidas y lentas, cuando una luz distinta ante sus ojos se abrió, tensándolos, endureciéndolos, haciéndolos gritar de placer en una sola voz, en solo acto de pasión y de amor tan intenso que morir y regresar podría ser la manera de expresar lo que sintieron. La masculina presencia derramada en ella los dejó sin aliento, abrazados, sudando, cansados, agotados de amor por haber vislumbrado el cielo.

Aún unidos él buscó los verdes ojos, y lágrimas encontró en ellos, él ante el descubrimiento no pudo aguantar más y también sollozó por un sueño alcanzado, por haberse entregado por primera vez completo. Porque había sido suyo, porque sin temor o restricción le había dado todo lo que era, todo su corazón, su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. Había gritado sin voz su amor a los cuatro vientos, el universo entero podía verlo indefenso ante ella, desnudo, entregado, con el corazón dispuesto.

Sentimientos encontrados los inundaron, él con la certeza de una total entrega, y lo que ella sentía para él era imposible de adivinar, era un misterio.

Las campanas de la iglesia alegraban la mañana con su sonar festivo, haciendo saber a todo el mundo que dos personas unirían sus vidas por amor. Sus familias juntas festejaban a pleno sol que sus hijos se amaban, que eran uno en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Candy entró a la iglesia con un ramo entre sus manos, Él tenía los ojos iluminados.

Neal miraba el cortejo con los ojos puestos en la mujer que le amaba con todo su corazón

Candy llegó hasta el altar y miró al novio con infinito amor.

Neal tomó la mano de la novia depositando un beso en su mano, Candy se estremeció.

Porque nuevamente amaba a un hombre ajeno.

Porque nuevamente perdía al hombre que amaba y por el cual tampoco luchó.

Candy tomó su lugar entre las damas de la novia que miraba embelesada a Neal.

La rubia y el moreno cruzaron sus miradas, entre ellos las palabras no eran necesarias, él le decía adiós con los ojos ambarinos que con afecto la miraban.

Y en ella con un inmenso amor, con tristeza y con dolor recordaba el calor de su cuerpo.

DE MI ESCRITORIO

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.

MIMICAT


End file.
